vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Best Served Cold
is the sixth episode of the seventh season of and the one hundred and thirty-ninth episode of the series overall. Summary DAMON AND STEFAN COME FACE-TO-FACE WITH JULIAN — After being reunited with her former love Julian, Lily hosts a dinner party to introduce him to Damon and Stefan and to declare peace between her family of Heretics and the residents of Mystic Falls. Damon and Stefan find themselves at an impasse when they realize they have differing views on how to handle Julian’s arrival. At the party, Bonnie and Matt uncover a strange mystery involving some unsuspecting residents, while a devastating revelation causes Alaric to reach his breaking point. Caroline and Enzo also appear. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice King as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo Special Recurring Guest Star *Annie Wersching as Lily Salvatore Recurring Cast *Elizabeth Blackmore as Valerie Tulle *Jodi Lyn O’Keefe as Jo Laughlin/Florence *Scarlett Byrne as Nora *Teressa Liane as Mary Louise *Todd Lasance as Julian Co-Starring *Jaiden Kaine as Beau *Ethan Andrew Casto as Jacob *Valerie Sue Love as Waitress *Rajeev Jacob as Caterer Trivia Continuity * Matt was last seen in I Carry Your Heart With Me. Body Count *Florence in Jo's body Behind the Scenes Cultural References *The popular expression " " suggests that revenge is more satisfying if enacted when unexpected or long feared, inverting traditional civilized revulsion toward "cold-blooded" violence. *In the 1982 second film , the movies villian Khan quotes "revenge is a dish best served cold" as a proverb. in his 2002 film uses the Klingon proverb version of this expression from Star Trek II. *'' '' is Joe Abercrombie's fourth novel. It was first published in June 2009 by Gollancz in the UK, with an American edition following from Orbit Books. It is the first stand-alone novel set in world. *''Liverpool'' '''is a city in Merseyside, England. A borough founded in the 1200s and became a city by the 1880s. Quotes |-|Promo= :Damon' (to 'Stefan): "Looks like mom raised her man crush from the dead." :Lily' (to 'Julian): "We have enemies here." :Stefan' (to 'Damon): "You need to help me kill him." :Lily' (to 'Julian): "I am referring to my sons." :Damon' (to 'Stefan): "I'm in." |-|Extended Promo= :Damon' (to 'Stefan): "Looks like mom raised her man crush from the dead." :Lily' (to 'Julian): "We have enemies here." :Stefan' (to 'Damon): "You need to help me kill him." :Lily' (to 'Julian): "I am referring to my sons." :Bonnie: "Lily Salvatore's having some party." :Stefan: "I plan on killing the bastard tonight." :Damon: "I'm in." :Stefan: "It's about to get ugly." |-|Webclip 1= :Caroline: "Silly. What are you doing down here?" :Valerie: "That would be my fault. I...I just..wanted to let you know that I used the last of the shampoo." :Caroline: "Valerie! I didn't...know that you were staying here." :Stefan: "Stayed. Past tense. Um..Just one night." :Valerie: "I should go...put some clothes on." :Caroline: "Yeah you do that." :Valerie: "Alright." :Caroline: "Okay." (to '''Stefan): "Explain!" :Stefan: "Okay. Lily wants to raise Julian from the dead. Valerie tired to scorch his body before she could get her hands on him and that did not work out so well." :Caroline: "Now following how...that's our problem." :Stefan: "Okay. If and when Lily welcomes Julian back into his body, he will find out what Valerie did and he'll come after her." :Caroline: "Yeah just not connecting those dots." :Stefan: "Well maybe you can just trust me that I know what I'm doing." |-|Webclip 2= :Bonnie: "Oh. Do you what animal they're serving for dinner for their plus one?" :Enzo: "Hilarious. I was invited." :Bonnie: "You're scooping the competition." :Enzo: "No competition to scoop." :Enzo: "Since you're here, if anyone was wondering, you're my date." :Bonnie: "Sorry?" :Lily: "Lorenzo. I'm so glad you came." :Enzo: "Wouldn't miss it." :Lily: "Bonnie I know that we've had a rocky past but I hope this means that you're willing to start fresh." :Bonnie: "You're the reason I'm never gonna see my best friend again so...I hope you're joking." |-|Inside Episode= :Lily (to Beau and Julian): "Gentlemen. The back yard's not big enough." :Lily: "I have another idea." :Julian: "I don't like it already." :Damon: "Julian makes her happy Stefan. More time they spend together, the happier she gets, the more tragic it'll be in six months when I hand deliver his heart to her." :Stefan: "That might be a bit of a problem brother because I plan on killing the bastard... tonight." :Julian: "I'm Julian." :Damon: "I'm Damon." :Julian: "Lily told me all about you." :Alaric (to Valerie): "What are you doing?" Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 7x06 Promo "Best Served Cold" (HD) The Vampire Diaries 7x06 Extended Promo - Live Through This HD The Vampire Diaries 7x06 Webclip - Best Served Cold HD The Vampire Diaries 7x06 Webclip 2 - Best Served Cold HD The Vampire Diaries Inside Best Served Cold HD Pictures |-|Promotional= TVD706_Damon_Beau.jpg TVD706_Damon_Stefan.jpg TVD706_Matt.jpg TVD706_Nora_Mary.jpg TVD706_Matt_Nora_Mary.jpg TVD706_Stefan_Lily.jpg TVD706_Stefan_Damon.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= 2015-11-13_Ian_Somerhalder_Paul_Wesley_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Paul Wesley, Ian Somerhalder 2015-11-13_Kat_Graham_Michael_Malarkey_Twitter.jpg|Kat Graham, Michael Malarkey 2015-11-12_Annie_Wersching_Todd_Lasance_Instagram.jpg|Todd Lasance, Annie Wersching 2015-10-23_Paul_Wesley_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Paul Wesley, Annie Wersching 2015-09-09_Michael_Malarkey.jpg|Michael Malarkey September 9, 2015 2015-09-08_Ian_Somerhalder_Paul_Wesley.jpg|Ian Somerhalder September, , Paul Wesley September 2015 2015-09-08_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|©Annie Wersching September 8, 2015 2015-09-05_Ian_Somerhalder_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder September 5, 2015 2015-09-04_Michael_Malarkey_Instagram.jpg|Michael Malarkey September 4, 2015 2015-09-04_18-10_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Michael Malarkey September 4, 2015 2015-09-04_05-24_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Annie Wersching Cornell Willis September 4, 2015 2015-09-04_01-15_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Annie Wersching September 4, 2015 2015-09-04_00-37_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|©Annie Wersching September 4, 2015 2015-09-04_Darren_Genet_Trevor_Stott_Instagram.jpg|Darren Genet September 4, 2015 2015-09-03_Ian_Somerhalder_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Paul Wesley September 3, 2015 2015-09-03_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|©Annie Wersching September 3, 2015 2015-09-03_23-20_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|©Annie Wersching September 3, 2015 2015-09-03_05-17_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|©Annie Wersching September 3, 2015 References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Flashforward episodes